Soul Eater: Forgotten Technician, Hana
by Tancredfan
Summary: A normal Arizona girl suddenly finds herself in the anime world of Soul Eater. Her two best friends, Shiro and Kuro, work as her weapons- two shuriken. Her and all the characters must work together to fight of a dark evil that is /not/ Kishin.
1. Chapter 1

**Shinzu**: WOO! ;-; I just started Soul Eater so please, please don't yell if I get something wrong! I'm just a fan wanting to write a fanfiction! =D

**Summary**: A girl from Arizona winds up inside the Soul Eater world, her two friends, Shiro and Kuro, her two shuriken weapons. She meets Maka, Black Star, Soul eater, and many more and trains at the school. Hana had been training there for months and is friends with Death the Kid, Black Star, and Maka. I'm starting out a few weeks after starting at the school.

--

"WOO!!" Shiro shouted and jumped off the building. His bright, snow-white hair was messy and his dark silver eyes were bright and clear under the…moon. In a split second, his brother, Kuro, jumped off the same building and together they changed into terrefying, shap shuriken. Their Technician, Hana, grabed them and threw them at the two evil humans a few yards away. They dodged but the shuriken turned around like boomerangs and cut right through both of them. When Hana grabbed them, she let them change back and watched they devoured the two souls. Kuro's light gray eyes turned to shining silver while his brother's eyes darkened to a color almost black.

Hana brushed gray hair out of her eyes and watched the white haired and black haired kid until they were finished. "Let's go," she said and turned around, letting her cloak fly into the air a bit with the wind. Shiro wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and jumped after Hana, Kuro shortly after. "How many souls is that now?"

"Three!" Kuro said in a happy-go-lucky voice. "And this is only our second week! WOO!!" Hana held out her hand and when Shiro transformed, she hit Kuro in the head with the flat part of one of the tips. Kuro fell to his back and rubbed his forhead, quietly whimpering.

"Haha," Shiro laughed dryly and stayed in shuriken form. Kuro jumped up and ran after the other two, a big red spot now on his forhead.

"And I used the flat part," Hana muttered and opened the door to an apartment building. Kuro and Shiro ran into the building and stood waiting a few floors up. Once Hana got up there, she hit both kids on the side of the head and unlocked the door.

------

"Yessss!" Shiro cheered when he got news from Shinigami. "We get to join real classes nowwww!"

Hana yawned and let her head hit against the table. "Yeah, yeah…whatever…" she yawned and forced herself to eat the toast on her plate. "Real classes, eh? Gotta be better then being with Franken Stein…" The twins nodded in unison and wolfed fown their toast. "Yin…Yang…next time, let's not stay out until three o'clock…"

"What? I'm not tired," Kuro said.

"You are weird," Hana said. "Back in Arizona you were extremely tired and boring!" She shook her head and forced herself up, not even bothering with the rest of her toast. She pulled on her black cloak over her dark purple and red stripped shirt and walked out the door. Kuro and Shiro ran out of the room like little five year olds, their cloaks billowing when the door opened. "I thought they were thirteen…" -__-' "GET BACK HERE!" She sped up and followed her friends, quickly catching up. They ran down the streets together and they soon made it to the stairs of the school.

Hana, Kuro, and Shiro just stared at it.

"It's…bigger then in the show…." Hana said.

"And scarier lookin'…" Kuro muttered.

"Kyeh…it's really, really, really white, red, and black…." Shiro said, irritated. "Now let us just hope that we don't get attacked by Black Star…"

"Yes, Kid did warn us about that," Kuro commented and ran up the stairs. Hana and Shiro took a deep breath and both ran up the stairs, easily passing Kuro. =O "Hey! That's not faiiirrr!" Hana sighed and came to a halt, moving the foot to her side so that Kuro would trip. Kuro jumped over her foot but Shiro grabbed his wrist and threw him forward, making him crash into one of the many pillars. "You jerks…" he hissed, rubbing the back of his head. "YOU BIG JERKS!!"

Shiro began crying big, fake anime tears and fell to the ground. "Kuro-kun called me a jerk!" he whinned and fell backwards ontop his back. He stared up at the clouds and 'Sun' and stood up a few seconds later. "Well, we've gotta get to Class!" He grabbed Hana by the wrist and ran intside, grabbing Kuro on the way. Both kids were almost completely dragged to class by Shiro and soon they stopped at a certain room.

"Almost an hour late…" Hana sighed and pulled herself into a standing position. "I wonder who the teacher is… I always forget…"

"How can you forget Mr. Fraken Stein person?" Kuro asked. Hana shrugged and pulled open the door. Inside many, many kids turned to look at them and the door quickly shut. "What's wrong with you?!" Kuro snapped and opened the door.

"Are you people the new students?"

Hana froze and flattened herself against the wall.

"Yes," Shiro sighed and dragged Hana in. All three looked up and towering above them was Franken Stein. Hana began to shake and fell to her knees. "Sorry…" Shiro muttered and pulled Hana up again. "She's really…shy or scared…or something…" Kuro was inside the room already, looking at all the students.

----

"Come on," Maka sighed and grabbed Hana's hand. "You're as scared as Crona right now…" Hana looked around and soon calmed down.

"Sorry, I'm really jumpy at night…" Hana said quietly. "Even if this place is bright as day… Bad things happened at night before I came here…"

Shiro and Kuro rubbed the back of their heads and ran forward. "Come on!" Kuro shouted. "It's not like Shinigami-sama's gonna eat you!"

"He probably could if he wanted…" Soul muttered and walked past. Shiro agreed and the two bagan to run down the hall, Black Star soon running past them. Everyone shouted at eachother and it was up to Tsubaki, Maka, and Hana to stop everone from fighting. Hana dragged Kuro and Shiro away, Maka took Soul, and Tsubaki…tried to take Black Star but it didn't really work. In the end she just gave up and walked down the hall again.

"We'll be late if you don't hurry," Maka said as she walked past the arguing boys. They all stopped and ran down the hall again, this time thinking it was a race.

"Idiots," the three said in unison with a sigh. Once they got to Shinigami's room, the doors closed and Shinigami turned around. Kid, Liz, and Patty were with him along with Crona and his 'weapon' (sorry, I can't remember how to spell the name).

"Maka!" Crona and Patty shouted happily.

"Howdy!" Shinigami shouted and waved with one of his…hands. "Come to see what I've got for you all?!"

Everyone nodded and the four that were already there walked over to the others.

"This might help Hana-chan get back to her home!" Shinigami said. "That is…if she wants to go home."

"What, we get no say in this?" Kuro asked but got smacked by Shiro. "Okay okay, sorry…"

"Isn't it usualy the meister that gets to chose?" Hana pointed out and poked Kuro in the head. "Anyway, I really don't want to go…home…"

It was quiet for a moment and when Kuro touched her shoulder, Hana screamed and jumped forward, litteraly hiding behind Shinigami.

Everyone's expressions litteraly said, 'W.T.H?!' It wasn't every day that a girl randoly screamed when someone touched her!

"Why don't you wanna go home?" Maka asked.

"My adopted parents probably don't want to see me again," Hana said and walked out from behind the Death God. She was rubbed her right arm and looked at the ground. "If I went back I'd probably get hit again." She smiled and streached her arms into the air. "Enough about that- why'd Shinigami-sama call us here?"

Shinigami went on and explained their next mission. "You all have to go to a castle of mirriors! I'll be putting you into two groups, so that you'll be able to scout it faster! In that castle, there's a really mean tiger-dragon mix (;-; poor animal) that is threatening to attack Death City. Think you can handle 'im?"

Everyone thought for a moment as Patty laughed childishly and Kid went on about how the castle should be symetrical.

"Who'll be on whos group?" Maka asked.

"I'd like to…go with Maka if that's okay…" Crona muttered.

"Of course of course!" Shinigami said, startling Hana again. "The groups will be Maka and Soul; Crona; and Hana with Kuro and Shiro. On the other group, Black Star and Tsubaki; Kid, Liz, and Patty; and one other meister whom you'll meet when you get there! But I warn you," he continued just as everyone was about to walk out. "This is a tough enemy!"

"I deal with Soul," Maka said and pointed to Soul. "I think I can death with this tiger-dragon thing…"

"Yeah, and I have to deal with the crazy twins," Hana said. "I also think I can deal with it. I can help Crona if she wants it…"

Crona nodded a bit and stayed close to Maka while her weapon began shouting many things. Shinigami dismissed them and everyone walked out. They all stopped at the basketball court for a while and sat down in the middle of it.

"So," Maka said, "this was your first day at the school?" Hana nodded. "And you already have to weapons?"

"Yes," Hana said and looked into the night sky. "Kuro and Shiro had somehow come with me when I appeared here. They were suddenly able to change into weapons. I was naturally good with shuriken so that was the easy part. But Kid's been helping and the few people who tought me were really kind."

"Wow! You mean no one beat you up?" Black Star asked with his hands on the back of his head. "That's pretty amazing!"

"For you," Kid muttered.

"When are we supposed to leave?" Soul asked. "No point in just sitting here, is there?"

"Yyeaahhhh!" Patty shouted with a loud laugh.

--

**Shinzu**: )x I might be re-doing this. I don't know- it depends. If people like it, I'll keep it. If not, good-bye fanfiction. I tried to add in ever single person I could. I've just gotten to episode 28, so forgive me if something I did is totally screwed up. Hell, I might just make my own huge group of Meisters and Weapons… Yes, Shiro and Kuro are twins. ;-; I swear I'm not copying Kid. ;-; I have always loved shuriken. Well, I'm off to bed- bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinzu**: x3 Good job guys- you figured out Shiro and Kuro's names. Shiro means white, or light, and Kuro means black, or dark. So, ready for some more? Oh! I have a question: would you like to read this in Hana's PoV or normal PoV? And I'm calling Crona a girl because that's what Medusa called her. ^^

--

**Race Against Time **

Durring the past few days, Maka, Black Star, Kid, Crona, and Hana (and their weapons in weapon form) had left Death City in search of the Castle of Mirrors. Shinigami had told them, before they left, that they'd be gone for a couple of days. (Yes, seeing as they're heading towards Europe…)

"Cheeters," Kuro hissed quietly when Kid sped forward on his skatebore and Black Star ran forward at ninja speed. Maka grabbed scythe-Soul and ran to catch up while Hana ran slowly behind. "And by the way, Hana…you're so freakin' slow!"

"Shut up," Hana hissed and stopped for a moment. She tied her hair back with a purple ribbon and sped up to match Maka's speed.

"At this rate we'll be there sooner…" Soul said.

"Agreed," Maka said back. The Sun in the sky had begun to laugh his deep, odd laugh and slowly began to stop as he sunk lower into the sky. After a few hours, Kid and Black Star managed to slow down enough for the rest to catch up.

Kuro and Shiro, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty all change back to their human forms. The twins fell to the ground, even though they didn't do anything, and Patty leaned against Liz. "That took forever," Liz groaned and streached her arms into the air. Hana, Crona and Black Star sat down next to her friends while Maka and Soul stood a few feet away talking. They were just about to ask everyone something when the ground began to shake.

"What the hell?!" Black Star shouted and jumped to his feet. There was an earshattering scream and Hana, Kid, and Maka were thrown into the air with their hands on their ears. Black Star stepped backwards and grabbed Tsubaki when she trasformed, quickly looking around to see what the hell made the ground shake. After another shreik, the ground opened up and a long, ghostly snake-girl sped out into the air. Hana fell hard ontop of Kuro and Shiro and Liz and Patty tried their best to catch Kid (didn't happen). Maka flipped forward and landed on her feet, grabbing Scythe-Soul a few moments later. The snake-girl let out one last shreik before making the ground close.

The girl had a long, scaly green body and a huge, slimy tail replaced her legs. Her pale blonde, green flecked hair went down to her shoulders and her nose was flat against her face. "Sand…sand…desert…desert…" she chanted and waved her hands in an odd way.

"It's a witch!!" Kuro shouted and jumped to his feet.

"At least you remember that much!" Maka snapped and jumped into the air. She swung Soul in an arc, hoping to end it easily. A huugeee rock wall appeared infront of the snake-girl as Maka got closer and Soul's blade tip was stuck inside the rock. Now Maka was just hanging there, twenty feet in the air with a bored look.

"That's not fair!" Soul growled and came halfway out. "Stuck inside a rock!" The rock was hit with many, many purple bullets and soon it cracked. Soul sank back inside and Maka pulled him free, jumping off the wall when it began to fall apart.

"Sand….sand….desert….desert…" Snake-Girl chanted again. Maka landed on the ground but a second later a huge stone piller threw her into the air.

"Maka!" Hana shouted. She ran forward and wall-jumped off the piller, getting herself higher into the air. Shuriken-Kuro and Shuriken-Shiro were thrown at Snake-Girl but she dove underground and appeared about a hundred feet away. Hana grabbed the shuriken and jumped back to the floor. Maka landed on her feet next to her, only a few scratches on her face and a ripped sleave. "What happened?"

Maka took a few deep breaths and watched as Crona, with her sword, stepped infront of the two. "…Leaver her alone…!" she said.

"Crona! It's no use!" Maka said to her friend and watched as Kid and Black Star tried to get close to the Snake-Girl. "She has…poison darts. I didn't get hit by one…but was close."

"Fey Blade form!" Black Star said as he jumped into the air, getting ready to strike. When Tsubaki changed, he managed to jump onto the persons head and hit it hard with the blade. Snake-Girl screeched loudly and surged forward, crashing into one of the cliffs.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Kid asked and looked at Hana.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?!" Hana snapped and watched as the witch burst out from under the rocks, a some-what hurt Black Star glinging onto it for dear life. "Black Star!"

"Sand…sand…desertdesert!" Snake-Girl shouted a bit faster then normal. Rocks lifted into the air and smashed into Black Star, sending him back against the cliff. "Three days, tree days…" she began to whisper poeticly. "Only three days to win… With Kishin revived his pet shall be taken by whim…" With that, the snake-girl dissapeared under the ground, leaving everyone to think about what she just said.

Kuro and Shiro came out of Weapon mode and stood next to Hana. "What was that about?" Shiro asked.

"Three days, three days, only three days to win- with Kishin revived his pet shall be taken by whim?" Kuro asked.

"Shouldn't we tell someone?" Tsubaki asked when she was in human form again. "It makes sense…"

"No, we cannot waste time," Kid said and walked in the direction they were heading. "She said something about three days, so we must get to our destination as soon as possible." Everyone agreed and began to walk in the direction again. It was pitch black outside, they've been walking for two days straight (they left two days /before/ the witch attack), and they couldn't find anything to eat.

"It's so boring," Kuro grunted but got a smack from his brother.

"We gotta start running!" Black Star shouted and jumped forward. He jogged for about, half a mile then completely sped up to where no one could see him. Kid nodded and summoned his skateboard, quickly catching up to Black Star.

Maka/Hana: -_-'

"We'll never catch up at this rate…" Crona muttered. Ragnarok came out of Crona and started messing around with im.

"If you don't hurry, you'll be left behind!" he said, forcing Crona onwards. Luckily, Patty and Liz, Tsubaki, and Soul were still in or had transformed into their Weapons so they didn't have to walk. Cheeters.

As they walked, Hana thought about her childhood and how she could only remember things past five years old. Her 'parents' had used her as a 'slave', treated her badly, and never let her have any fun even if she did something good. When she went to school, everyone there hated her because of her odd hair color and was always icolated from everyone else. But when someone was about to hit her or something- she couldn't remember what-, Kuro and Shiro came in and stopped them. In the end the other kids were yelled at by Kuro for hitting her and Hana had gained two new friends. And just a few weeks ago they had ended up in this place, were they had many friends and no one had tried to hurt them. Because of her past, she was jumpy at night. When she did something bad, she'd be hit, and locked in her room at night and then she'd be hit a few more times and was let out. Why everyone wondered why she was so scared, Hana would never tell. Kuro and Shiro had promised not to tell anyone.

The first few days they were in Death City, Hana wondered how people at her old school would act. Shiro and Kuro had been the 'cool' guys of the school, achieving the things Soul had always wanted to. Although Hana loved Naruto, Fruits Basket, and many more anime, Soul Eater had been her favorite. But she couldn't tell anyone about them. What would you do if you were a resident of Death City and then heard that there was a story about it in a completely different world? That would be one weird moment.

When Shinigami discovered that there was a new person with two weapons, he had sent Kid to help her out for a while (although he only cared about how the weapons looked exactly the same…) and soon a few more people came to teach her the many, many things she had missed. Although she forgets everything, sooner or later she remembers something.

---

Everyone was asleep close to the water of a beach. They had somewhat made it to the East coast and thought that they had gotten pretty far so far. Crona was next to Maka and Soul, her legs pulled in close. Every so often she'd mumble something in her sleep, and that was it. Hana, Shiro, and Kuro were pretty close to the water, and sometimes it would soak them to the bone. Heck, even Black Star was asleep. No one blams him- he hadn't slept in days.

Everyone was asleep except for Kid. He was a little ways away, talking to Shinigami. "We're at the East coast. We'll make it to the castle by tomorrow…if everyone cooperates," Kid said. "And there's something I need to tell you." Shinigami was silent. "The Snake-Girl we fought…she said something about Kishin having a pet…?"

"He has a pet…?!" Shinigami asked. "Since when?!"

-__-'

"That's just what the Snake-Girl said. And that's why I asked you. And she said we only had three days to win…"

"Well…you better hurry!"

Insert anime fall.

"Father! This is serious!" Kid said when he pulled himself into a standing position. "Could the 'pet' be the thing we're going after?"

"I bet it is!" Spirit said. "Maybe that snake person wants to take the tiger-dragon out!" Shinigami hit the hyper Spirit with Shinigami Chop while Kid just stood back and watched. ;-;

"Well, I should go now…" Kid muttered quietly. The mirror portaly thingy dissapeared and he turned around, heading back towards his friends. Patty was on her back next to Liz and was muttering things like, 'Cat, oink, woof,' and things like that.

-----

"Do I have to do this…?" a young boy asked and sung his staff so it was resting on his shoulder. He was standing infront of a huge cage that towered far above him and was looking at a sleeping creature. It had light purple, bat-like wings, and its body was a dark, dark orange color with black stripes. "I don't wanna let him out- he looks so peacefull."

"Do it now," the staff growled and a hand came out to flick the boy on the nose. He hissed something quietly and rubbed his nose, then looked at the sleeping tiger-dragon.

"But Mogico," the boy sighed and looked into the cage once more. "I can't let him get hurt. He's such a beautifull animal!" He got another flick in the nose before he held his staff forward. "Magic, magic, magic, open!" A powerfull beam of light shot from the end of the staff and hit the bars of the cage. The creature inside woke up and began to growl when his cage opened. He wasn't looking at the boy though. He was looking at someone at the very back of the room.


End file.
